


Neon and Ace's finale

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ace dies and his gem takes over his body and tries to kill Neon
Kudos: 2





	Neon and Ace's finale

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-Canon unless I say it's not

"Ace, I am humble, for tonight I understand~"   
Neon sang, slowly approaching the reanimated corpse that used to be Ace. 'Ace' glared, not understanding.  
"Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand~"  
Neon took another step forward, while 'Ace' stepped back, observing him like a wild animal. The multiple wounds on Ace's body becoming visible.  
"You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you~ I offer an apolgy, and one long over due~"  
Neon gently placed a hand on Ace's cheek, it was cold. He truly was gone, a shell, of which his gem had full control off.  
"I am sorry, Ace, I am sorry~"  
He slowly pulled him, 'Ace' letting out a quiet growl.  
"hear my song, I know I sing the truth~ Although we were bred to fight~  
I reach for kindness in four heart tonight, so if you can forgive~"  
He hugged him gently, constricting his movement.   
"And if you can forgive, love can truly live~"  
'Ace' growls, pulling away, causing Neon to tighten his grip.  
"And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live~"  
Tears fall down Ace's face. Sobbing. He quickly stabbed a hand through Neon's chest, piercing his heart. Killing Neon. In his last breathe.  
"Ace, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath...~ To tell you that I'm sorry...~ Let us end th is dan c e o f d ea th...~ "  
With that final line, Neon's life ended. Leaving this shell of what's left of ace alone...


End file.
